


Boys Like You

by Eccentric_Grace



Series: Boys Like (Luv Notes) [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Crushes, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Pining Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie can’t stop flirting, Song fic, They are Oblivious Idiots™️, cute and bittersweet, eddie has a crush on richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Grace/pseuds/Eccentric_Grace
Summary: Richie Tozier flirts with everyone a little too much, and Eddie can’t help but feel a sick twist of jealousy in heart.(Based off “Boys Like You”, a song by dodie clark)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Boys Like (Luv Notes) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Boys Like You

**Author's Note:**

> short lil fic about Eddie being an oblivious disaster gay

Eddie Kaspbrak hated Richie Tozier, probably. 

Don’t get him wrong, he really did love him. That was just the problem. His heart would swoon and sigh at every flirtatious comment that Richie made. Every brush of their hands. Every smile, every joke.

Richie made Eddie feel like the most special person in the world. That was just Richie’s thing.

Richie Tozier was probably the most flirtatious person in all of Derry. It was somewhat of a subcategory of his “Trashmouth”. If he thought a girl was pretty, he’d tell them. Eddie listened to it constantly.

That’s why it made Eddie hate him so much. His chest would boil in rage and his skin would get hot all over when he saw Richie flirting with other people. It wasn’t fair.

Deep down, he tries to remind himself that he’s just another one of Richie’s fleeting thoughts. A quick compliment and then no other interaction. Eddie is just like every other person that Richie would flirt meaninglessly with in a day.

It stung. It stung even more when he was so affected by it. His heart would definitely speed up. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. It infuriated him.

“Eds,” Richie would sing. “Eddie, my love! Cute, cute cute!”

There would be other times. Times where Richie would give him a softer smile, one where you could see the pleasant mindfulness in his eyes. Times where their hands would brush and Richie would purposefully walk a little closer to him.

Those other times are what Eddie foolishly holds onto, a painful fluttering of hope in his heart. And yet he holds tight onto the hope, not letting it go.

One day they were at the quarry, just the two of them. All the other Losers had left, leaving them to their own devices until one of the other decided to go home.

As they bathed in the sun, Richie’s fingertips were stretched outwards towards Eddie’s palm. It would have been so easy to hold his hand, Eddie figures.

Neither of them make the move.

Richie turns over to talk to him, and the sun shines through his hair. It brings out some of the brown highlights in his dark hair, and also the small freckles on his cheekbones that are fading as he ages. Eddie thinks he’s beautiful.

They’re faces are incredibly close. Eddie blinks with his wide, doe eyes, wondering if this is the moment that they could possibly kiss. Maybe they aren’t just friends. It seems like the moment that the people with crushes in all of those soap operas would lean in, but neither of the two boys do.

Eddie sits up to talk with him after that, a sunken feeling in his heart. Richie was just being... Richie. And Richie doesn’t like him.

The tension Eddie feels wears off in the passing weeks. The condition of his crush seems to get worse and worse.

“You know you love me.” Richie would grin toothily, dancing around and poking Eddie’s cheek. “I’m fucking charming as hell.”

And damn it, he’s right. No matter how much Eddie would like to deny it: he’s falling hard for this idiot.

Eddie’s heart really shouldn’t speed up when Richie puts glue all over his hand instead of doing a test, and he definitely shouldn’t be as love-struck when Richie gets a perfect score anyways.

Despite Richie being a complete dunce, he’s actually quite amazing. It’s no wonder Eddie loves him. Richie is hilarious, and cares a whole heck of a lot about everyone.

Nobody seems to see these particular aspects except Eddie.

“Don’t touch that Tozier boy,” His mom warned. “He’s a nightmare. A horrible influence on you, Eddie-Bear.”

Eddie obviously doesn’t listen. His heart wouldn’t, and his head wouldn’t either. This was more than a silly crush at this point. And Eddie was more or less okay with that.

Of course, it’s always hard. Richie would still go nothing past teasing nicknames and pinched cheeks. Shared hammocks and comic books. Barely held hands and water droplets.

Eddie’s head would still spiral with thoughts ranging from “it’s all in your head” and “he has never actually liked you.”

The cure for these thoughts are simple when he imagines him and Richie together. Not in a relationship, even. Just close. Maybe they’re holding hands in these daydreams. Maybe they’re just sitting and talking, with Richie spouting jokes and Eddie laughing without hesitation.

In these daydreams, Richie would only compliment him. It was a selfish thing to think, but his heart couldn’t help it. Besides, daydreams don’t ever happen.

Eddie sighs as he watches Richie run around with his compliments, the heavy feeling in his chest.

Richie then turns to him and grins widely, walking over to him. “Hey, Eds. I’ll walk ya to class!”

Eddie can’t help but fight back a smile. “Sure. And don’t call me Eds.”

Richie laughs and ruffles Eddie’s hair, walking him to class.

He decides then and there that it doesn’t matter who Richie flirts with, as long as it’s Eddie that is his best friend. At the end of the day, it’s enough.

This is just how boys like Richie were taught to love. Eddie was prepared to suffer through it. 

That’s how love worked.

Eddie sighs again.

Damn, he is whipped.


End file.
